The Reason Why
by lil-k-chan666
Summary: Noodle is back with the band on Plastic Beach, but is not happy when she finds out 2D and the Android are dating. It is soon found out why. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Noodle is back with the band on Plastic Beach, but is not happy when she finds out 2D and the Android are dating. It is soon found out why.

2DxNoodle type story, (I think I failed at that, but ah well lol) Enjoy!

* * *

It had been 2 days since Noodle had arrived and reunited with the GoRiLLaZ on Plastic Beach.

It was how any reunion should be, filled with all emotions. Happy, Sad, maybe even a bit angry. The next day of the reunion was all anger.

Noodle, had released all her anger to blue-haired singer 2D. Who she had found out, was dating her robot clone.

"Why?...." Was all she could ask herself as she sat on the roof where she had stormed off to after her recent argument with the singer.

She rested her chin on top of her knees, which were covered by her long black and white socks. Hugging her legs as she looked out towards the sunset. Her kitty mask on the floor beside her, letting her damaged eye receive some air.

"Noodle?" a voice came from behind, startling the guitarist. She quickly placed her mask back on her face before turning to see who said her name.

Murdoc, the demon bass player of the band, and the man who created the android replica, was stood behind her, a cigarette in between his fingers.

Noodle gave a sigh and returned her gaze to her to the sunset.

"Noodle luv, at least talk to me" He said taking a few more steps towards his long lost guitarist.

"I am sorry, did you mean me? or that thing you pass off as me" She snapped in reply, refusing to look in his direction, her hugging grip on her legs getting tighter.

Murdoc gave a sigh, dragging his hand down his face.

"Luv, try to look at it in our point of view. Yeh were no where to be found" he explained taking a seat in the space next to her.

"So you replaced me? With a robot look-alike. Did you not feel guilty that you had..." She stopped that sentence then realised who it was she was actually talking to and sighed. "Nevermind..."

Murdoc hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, not fully knowing what horrors she went through in Hell, and how it affected her, mentally and physically.

She jumped slightly at the contact, but relaxed when she knew she wasn't in any danger.

"M'sorry Noodle"

There was a slight pause, until Noodle put her hand on his, that was still placed on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"I missed you guys....so much" Noodle choked trying to not cry in front of Murdoc.

"We missed yeh too luv" Murdoc replied using his other hand to pat her head. He looked Noodle up and down, still not getting over how his little 10 year old, that arrived in a FedEx crate had grown up.

"Murdoc"

"Yeah?"

"Why is 2D dating that thing?"

"I don't think 'es all there in teh 'ead to be honest Noodle. Don't take it personally"

"But, is he not aware that it...looks like me?"

Murdoc put out his cigarette on the ground next to him, and shrugged at the question she asked.

Noodle sighed and scratched her face behind the mask, which caught Murdoc's attention.

"Why yeh wearin' tha' thing anyway Noodle?"

She looked up at him, and noticed he was reffering to the mask that covered her face.

"Because...my face is not nice looking"

"Don't be stupid luv, yeh've always 'ad a pretty face"

Noodle blushed slightly at that comment, and was surprised that it came from him.

"Now come on, wot yeh hidin' under there?" he asked again grabbing the bottom of the mask and began lifting it up.

She stopped him quickly, "Please don't"

"Luv, yeh know yeh can show ol' Mudsy anything"

Noodle raised an eyebrow at that statement, although its hidden behind the mask, somehow Murdoc knew what face she was pulling.

"Well not everything...unless yeh want to" Murdoc smirked giving his usual perverted chuckle.

She smiled giving him a playful slap on his arm. She then grabbed the bottom of her mask and lifted it up. Revealing her damaged eye, Murdoc's eyes grew wide at the damage.

"Wot 'appened?" he asked moving some of her hair away from her eye, getting a better look at it.

"I'd rather not talk about it"

Murdoc kept his eyes on her badly injured eye. Finally getting an idea of what she must of been through.

"Noodle?" Another voice came from behind, she quickly put the mask back on and turned to see 2D, and the andriod whose linking arms with him.

"Yes 2D?" She replied in a snappy like tone, still angry at him.

2D released his arm from the strong grip the robot Noodle had on him. "Can yeh give us a sec?"

The robot looked at the real Noodle, then back up at him tilting her head.

Murdoc then got up and escorted the robot away, letting the two have a moment alone.

"Yeh angry wif me?" he asked replacing Murdoc in the space next to Noodle. She kept quiet and just stared out. "Noodle?" he asked again, making sure she can hear him. She remained silent.

"Aw luv, I ain't seen yeh in ages and yeh gonna act like this?"

Her head quickly turned to face him, which startled him, his neck sunk into the collar of his shirt.

"You have not seen me in ages?! Yet you are dating something that looks exactly like me?!"

"Why does it matter to you who I date?!" he snapped back, clearly getting annoyed with her snappy tone.

"It doesn't! But when the thing looks exactly like me then it DOES matter!"

"Why?!"

"2D! It has my face, my hair, my skills I am not sure about the voice but it is just a copy of me!! If you like the robot then you must like me-...." she stopped her sentence realising what she was saying. Then quickly turned her gaze back out to the ocean.

2D blinked at her, he wasn't the smartest of people. But he understood why Noodle was really upset about him dating the robot. He put an arm around her, which startled her.

2D gave her a kiss on the head, and wrapped his other arm around her front, giving her a tight cuddle. Noodle didn't know what to say, she had never been in this close contact with 2D since before she went missing after El Manana.

Tears formed in her eyes, she missed him, and the way it feels to have his long comforting arms wrapped round her, she could no longer hide her tears and cried behind her mask, hugging him tight.

"I missed you so much!" She cried as he started stroking her hair.

"I missed yeh loads too luv, why don't yeh take off yeh mask so yeh can dry yeh eyes?"

Noodle shook her head, "I can't do that"

"Why not?"

"Cos my face is ugly..."

"Wot? No its not. I ain't got tha' bad of memory, I can remember that yeh 'ad a very cute, pretty face" He smiled at her, this again caused Noodle to blush. She had not been complimented in a while, and it made her feel good.

Noodle sighed and slowly lifted her mask.

2D stared at her, wanting to know what is was that made her think she was ugly.

"Y-You are not bothered by it?" Noodle asked him, pushing some hair out of her face.

"By wot?" 2D asked clearly not getting what he is supposed to be looking at.

"My eye?"

2D finally noticed it, he was shocked at first, but then his smiled returned.

"It's not tha' bad luv, yeh still adorable"

"R-Really?"

He nodded then suddenly noticed that Noodle had grown some breasts. Tiny they may be, but breasts none the less.

"Yeh sure 'ave grown up" he whispered to himself, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, I have. But that is good yes?"

"Yeah, couldn't stay a tiny fing forever could yeh?" he replied ruffling her hair.

Noodle giggled and hugged him once more.

2D returned the hug, then started to think, did he really start dating the robot cos he liked it? Or was it because it reminded him of the real thing.

This question will remain in his head, until he figures out the answer.

* * *

Yeah, A stupid way to end a story. But this was made outta boredom and I couldn't figure out how to end it lol Please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The darkness covered Plastic Beach, letting the inside lights light up the island.

Noodle and 2D had been cuddling for nearly 30 minutes, not so much as a comforting cuddle anymore, but merely an attempt to keep each other warm. 2D decided he should break the silence between them.

"Maybe we should go back inside?" he said in an almost whisper voice. Noodle replied with a sigh and picked up her mask, and put it back on in its usual position.

"Ok, could I-" she paused for a moment, leaving 2D puzzled for that moment. "Never mind"

"Wot?"

"No its nothing, just...never mind"

"C'mon Noodle, tell me" 2D gave a childish like pout which amused Noodle, bringing back memories from the past.

"Its nothing, it was just a thought, but probably a bad idea"

"I wanna know, pleeease tell me" 2D begged keeping his child-like pout in place. This amused Noodle much more so, that she let out a giggle at his behaviour. Then gave up on not telling her thought.

"I was just wondering if...I could stay with you tonight. I am still not comfortable being in my new room alone" She said sounding almost ashamed. "But, I do not think your girlfriend will be very...pleased"

2D took a moment to think, the Cyborg would be a bit annoyed. On the other hand she would be in her cupboard charging for the night.

"2D?" Noodle asked quickly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You did not speak for at least a minute"

"Oh, yeah I am, jus' finkin' about it"

"It is okay if you don't wish to get in trouble with your girlfriend, I will ask Murdoc-" she paused then quickly shook away that idea. "On second thought, no I won't" she giggled slightly pulling up her sock that was falling down. 2D chuckled with her, then got up.

"You can stay, m'sure cyborg won't mind" he smiled down at her, offering her a hand to help her up.

Noodle gave one of her old big smiles that just came under her mask, making it visible and took his hand, then was lifted from her sitting position.

"Arigato 2D!" she hugged him tightly, showing her grattitude. He rubbed her head gently as his reply, then walked her down to his bedroom.

"Tell me again why your room is way down here?" Noodle asked, still shocked from the long journey down to his room.

"Murdoc. He didn't want me escapin' and he paid a whale to watch-AAAHHHHH!"

Noodle was startled by his sudden scream and turned her attention from the ceiling to him. He backed himself quickly to the wall pointing to the window in fear.

The whale's eye was staring right at him, it took Noodle a moment to add up this scene. It all came to her as she remembered 2D's stupidly sized fear of whales. Thinking fast, she darted onto his bed and quickly closed the curtains, hearing 2D's sigh in relief from the other side of the room.

"Fanks Noodle"

"It's okay, shame on Murdoc for using your fear against you" Noodle pouted getting off his bed. 2D nodded in agreement still a bit shaken up. Then noticed Noodle was about to leave the room.

"Where yeh goin'?"

"To go get my pillow and covers" She replied over her shoulder.

"Oh!...yeh gonna sleep on teh floor?"

"Hai, Where else am I supposed to sleep? On the ceiling?" She joked stopping at the door. 2D rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his bed, then back at her. She read his gestures and gave an 'ohh' look showing she got what he was implying. "Would that not be awkward?"

"Nah, we used to do tha' all teh time when yeh wos younger" He smiled sitting on his bed.

"That was...kinda different 2D, I was coming to you for comfort when I was upset" She reminded him rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, yeh upset now. And I'm comforting yeh" He countered still smiling at her. Noodle thought that made some sense and smiled back, slowly approaching his bed, taking a seat on the edge as he lied down. "Lie down then" he gently grabbed her arm, but this startled her and she quickly shot up. 2D quickly withdrew his hand. "Yeh okay luv?"

"Hai! Yes, I am okay um...that just, startled me slightly. Sorry" she replied, shaking a little which 2D noticed, he understood why she must of been scared, and sat up then gently wrapped his arms round her bringing her down onto his lap.

"It's okay Noodle" he whispered to her "Yeh safe now"

Tears escaped her eyes, as she leant her head on his shoulder sobbing slightly. 2D stroked her head, like he did when she was younger. Calming her down from a situation that made her upset, but this was much more extreme than any other situation in the past. But the technique still seemed to be effective as it calmed her crying down.

"I-It was horrible there 2D, Horrible!"

"Ssh Ssh, I know luv"

"No you don't! You have no idea how horrible it was! What disturbing things were down there, and the disturbing things that I had to go through!" her crying seemed to increase, so 2D had to increase his technique to calm her down.

He gently took off her mask, and wiped some of her tears away. Getting ready to kiss her cheek, but as he was about to, her head turned. So he caught her on the lips. Realising his mistake he quickly pulled back and bit his lip then gave an awkward appologetic look. Noodle stared at him, taking in what he just did.

"That was...awkward" Noodle giggled wiping off her tears. "Don't you think-" she was cut off by his lips on hers again, Noodle's eyes went wide, but she didn't pull away. She then relaxed her eyes and felt his hands hold her face.

When they pulled away, Noodle gave him a questioning look. "W-What was..."

"I fink I realised why I started datin' the Cyborg"

"Why?"

"Cos it reminded me of you...and how much I wanted to be with you"

More tears fell from her eyes at his words, she hugged him extremely tight, feeling that he did the same.

"I love you 2D!"

"I love yeh too Noodle"

The sound of someone cocking a gun, broke their hugging as they looked at the figure standing in the doorway with her shot-gun. Glaring at the two.

2D gasped and hugged Noodle protectivily. "Cyborg! Listen I'm sorry. But I love Noodle, Yeh jus' reminded me of her!"

Her glare grew sharper, her grip on her gun getting noticably tight.

2D surprisingly stood his ground, and didn't even move an inch away from Noodle. This is behaviour Cyborg had never seen in him before. From the time she had met he had always been cowardly, even when dating her.

She then examined Noodle's face. Then 2D's again. She growled then stormed towards the two. 2D pushed Noodle behind him, not wanting her to go through any more pain.

2D closed his eyes as she got inches from him, and expected a huge painful blow in his stomach.

But instead, he felt a sharp pain to the face, 2D opened his eyes and held his cheek, that had a huge hand print forming. He looked at the Cyborg's face, who had a glare/pout expression. She didn't shoot him? She slapped him?

She gave a huff sound and stormed out of the bedroom. Glaring at Noodle before fully leaving.

2D just sat there shocked, he was expecting that to be ALOT worse. He then felt a hand rub his face gently.

"You okay 2D?"

"Yeah...Jus'..." 2D couldn't even finish his sentence he was so confused.

Noodle hugged him, and smiled that now there was nothing in the way of her and 2D being together. 2D smiled at the same thought, they then lied down and slept together peacefully.

That is, until the morning came. And the curtains for 2D's room had strangely been removed, causing 2D to scream in fear all morning long. Noodle holding her head not being able to do anything about it.

His screams could be heard all over Plastic Beach, forming a smirk on the charging Cyborg's face as she looked at his curtains in her cupboard with her.


End file.
